Simple Tastes
by jazzzz
Summary: What's sweet, sour, bitter or more? Well, you'll have to read to find out! One-shots from Len Tsukimori, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura and Azuma Yunoki. Also dedicated special chapters to other favourite La Corda D'oro characters!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet

The first thing that comes to mind is cake. That's something that sweet. But it's also something I don't really like.

So, since forever, sweet has been associated to things I don't like.

Until now.

Now, sweet is associated with a girl I truly enjoy being around. Her bright personality, never-give-up attitude, the way that she plays the violin – is all sweet to my ears.

The fact that she appreciates me so much, when I give so little. She's the burning warm light in my heart. I don't ever want to let her go.

Every day and night passes, and she's still the same. For me. It feels foreign, different – but it's a good feeling. It's one I've been missing a long, long time.

And I found it again. With Kahoko.

The sweet side of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sour

Why is it that he's ALWAYS ahead of me by one or two steps? Why is it that no matter what I try, I can never be on the same level as him?

It hurts. All I can taste is the sour feel of defeat. I know the line normally is "bitter feel of defeat", but it oddly doesn't feel that bad. I know I've done my best, and if it's what she wants... then I guess I have no choice.

I'll just have to be sour by myself.

And sour at him. He should realise how lucky he really is. That cold-hearted bastard. Yeah, the one who doesn't seem to care about anything but winning.

It's odd, looking at him; sometimes. I feel like I'm looking at myself. My attitude, my personality, my beliefs.

The taste in my mouth is nearly metallic.

All thanks to that damn Tsukimori.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter

I shouldn't care. Be calm. Don't go against the wishes. They're from the head of the family, after all.

But that's just a voice in my head. The real me is raging against the oppression, wanting more. But what is it?

All the times up until now, I've been bitter.

I know; I smile a lot to many different girls. And they all go completely crazy. And I've played with her. But it's not the same.

She changed me, when she walked into my life. I wonder when that exact moment was. Was it when she confronted me and told me that lying to myself is worse than lying to others? Was it when I saw that expression in her eyes? I don't know, but I do know something.

I'm definitely not bitter anymore.

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Kahoko._


	4. Special Chapter 1

Salty

One moment, I was playing basketball with all my friends. Having fun. The next moment, I tripped and fell. And it went pitch black.

When I came to, there was a red-haired girl right beside me. Her face, her eyes – they were shrouded by shadow. As I tried to lift my hand to see the face of the girl who is caring for me, I realise that it isn't moving.

She turns to face me. It's Kahoko, holding my hand.

I begin to blush as she delicately treats the wound. I want to say something to her, to tell her how I feel – but it won't come.

As she does a final check that I'm alright, and turns her back on me; I wonder what could make her stay.

I watch her leave. Even though she is only a speck so far away from me, I can't help but still watch. And feel tears coming out because of my foolishness.

As they begin to pour down my face, I swiped away the tears with my un-harmed hand. And taste them.

The saltiness of my tears mirrors exactly what I'm feeling in my heart.


	5. Special Chapter 2

"What was that I ate? It was very nice, but since I was eating too many other things at the same time, I don't know which one it is..."

I looked around to see many people staring at me with odd looks. Slowly, I went through all the foods I had eaten earlier, and brightened up when I found the one I wanted to find.

"That's it!", pointing to one in particular, "That savoury taste is really nice!"

I smiled. I was glad that I had found another food that I liked.

And throughout the night, I kept eating that particular one. It was something that I had never had at home, and since I was on holidays, I should try to enjoy it.


End file.
